


The Forging of the Silmarils

by Just_Rocket_Science



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Silmarils, forging of the silmarils, this is old and bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Rocket_Science/pseuds/Just_Rocket_Science
Summary: Mesmerized, he reached out to touch it. By all rights the smoking substance, newly pulled out of the fire, should have scorched his skin. But as Fëanor brushed his fingertips against it, it did no more than lay there, shimmering with a soft glow.***Pretty much what it says in the title
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Forging of the Silmarils

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old drabble I though I would still post!

Light wreathed around Fëanor's hands as he worked. He felt his heart beat faster, knowing he was close to succeeding. The bark of the two trees had been melded together perfectly under Fëanor's skilled hands, until it looked like one seemless substance. But still, it was not finished. The smith gently pulled the gloves off of his hands, eyes fixed on his incomplete creation. Mesmerized, he reached out to touch it. By all rights the smoking substance, newly pulled out of the fire, should have scorched his skin. But as Fëanor brushed his fingertips against it, it did no more than lay there, shimmering with a soft glow. Fëanor pulled his hand back, and grabbed the hammer hung next to the anvil. He raised it, the light from the material reflected in his catlike eyes, and brung it down, hard. The substance gave away easily, still soft from heat, and Fëanor hammered it into his wanted shape, thrusting it into the fire when it got too hard to work with. As he worked, he sang, a song that came to his lips only in that moment, and that would never be sung by Eru's children again. It was as close to the Ainulindale as one of the Children could get, and the light grew under Fëanor's fingers as he sang, spilling into the entire forge and outshining even the raging hot fire. Fëanor knew not how long he worked with the substance, only that a force beyond his own guided his hands, and that the substance slowly grew brighter with every note he sang.

At one point Fëanor found he could sing no more, and that his lips had forgotten how the melody went, and he grew still. The substance had taken on the form of a large jewel, and yet Fëanor could not determine it's exact size nor color. It did not give out a steady stream of light, but flickered softly in time to a song no mortal could hear. Swallowing, jaw tensed, he set down his tools. Sweat beaded his forehead, and he wiped it off, eyes boring into his creation. The light from the stars was reflected from it, as though it stood right next to the burning balls of fire and gas in the sky, yet it was thousands of miles away from them. Fëanor picked it up, and in it's glow ever imperfection in his skin and upon his hands was laid bare, and he gasped in horror, the jewel leaping from his grasp.

Nothing should have happened to it. It was rock hard, unbreakable. And yet, when it touched the stone floor of the forge, it shattered with an almost human wail. Fëanor yelped, falling to his knees in a poorly timed attempt to catch it. But the damage had been done. The jewel had split into three pieces, it's light diminished yet still strong. Fëanor gathered them in his arms, cradling them as though they were alive. And in that instant a name came to him, and he murmured it softly, every fault in his face lit by the light of the jewels he had become enraptured by.

"My Silmarils." His voice shook in awe, and he held the gems up to the light filtering through the window.  
“You will shake the foundations of what even the Valar believe to be possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
